Stars
by CharmingMischief
Summary: After a night of partying with Darcy, Jane goes back to the lab only to find a certain god. And Jane see's more than stars.


the music was loud and filled the air where people cheered and moved their bodies to the hypnotizing beat and flashing of different colors. Jane had just downed her last glass of ice-cold beer and let out a satisfying sigh, making the bartender smirk appreciated whilst cleaning an empty glass. Jane straightened her black leather jacket and swirled around in her seat to check out the scene, it was the perfect location for a band to be playing. Jane bit her lip and scooted out of the chair and over to Darcy who was talking to some random guy with sandy blond hair, he was cute.

"I'm gonna head home."

Jane said over the booming music pointing to the exit. Darcy frowned, disappointed her friend was leaving so soon but nodded anyway, Jane needed some space after all that's happened a year ago. Jane snuggled the jacket tighter around herself, even though it wasn't gonna keep her warm in this New Mexico cold weather when the sun went down.

And since when Jane started wearing leather jackets? In all truth she kinda felt like Erik. He still wasn't quite the same after Loki had him under mind control, and neither was Jane, scratch the mind control. It was everything, gods, dark evil elves that want to put the world into eternal darkness, different dimensions and realms, evil chaotic matter that possessed people. Horses with eight legs. Jane shuddered when Loki showed her Sleipnir after the big battle with Malekith. He patted the black horse affectionately and it was something Jane wanted to unsee. Especially he had told her it was his _son._

* * *

Jane had walked all the way back to the lab when she saw a familiar god dressed in leather with green and gold colors inspecting her cell phone. Jane bit her lip at the sight, it had been a year after the whole Aether problem, and a year she hasn't seen Loki, he's gotten handsomer and dare she say, muscular.

"Shouldn't you be out turning mail-man trucks into ice-cream?"

Jane said walking right up to him crossing her arms. Loki ignored her and turned the phone over and suddenly crushed it in his hand out of curiosity making Jane gasp and rip the phone from him.

"What the hell?!"

Loki looked at the phone casually then made a 'hm' sound walking over to the table filled with papers Jane never got around to neating up. She cradled the broken metal and glared daggers at Loki.

"Hey, just who do you think you are just coming in here and breaking my stuff?" Jane demanded furrowing her eyebrows.

"Firstly, i'm Loki and secondly, I was bored so I came down here to see how you were after your little adventure with us,"

Loki answered with a shrug and a small smile glancing at Jane then pushing past her to inspect the laptop with mild interest.

"And leather looks good on you."

He commented after a minute of silence. Jane pressed her lips in a tight line and turned her head away to hide the growing blush. But Jane knew there was always something else to Loki's reasons.

"As it does on you, what's your real reason being here?" Jane asked raising her eyebrows.

Loki's lips slowly turn into a smile leaning away from the laptop and facing her, impressed she knows him well enough to assume he's here for an entirely different reason.

"I wanna study the constellations with you."

Jane leaned her head, sure she mis-heard him. He wants to, what?

"Wait, why?"

Loki shrugged turning his attention now over to Jane's billboard that had pictures of the little night-time adventures she, Darcy, and Erik would go for. Loki studied every picture for a moment before he blinked his eyes to another, earth photography was very strange. Jane slowly made her way next to them looking at the pictures herself. The one on the right could be taken better since it was kinda blurry. Jane sighed and Loki looked at her from the corner of his eye then back to the twinkling stars in the pictures before finally answering her question.

"Simply because I want to."

Jane looked over at him strangely, why Loki of all people want to come to her to learn about constellations?

"You're not kidding when you say you do what you want, huh?"

Loki chuckles and turns fully to face Jane with a wide smile, full of mischief and something else that Jane wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Afraid not, Miss Foster."

Jane slowly cracks a slight smile shaking her head, then turns her attention back to the board when a thought hit her.

"Don't you have a library of books on stars in Asgard? Why come here?"

"I know all about the stars on other realms, but Earth stars are completely unusual to me. And since your what Thor calls brilliant, therefore I took the liberty of finding out what you know about Midgardian stars. You're an, what are you exactly?"

Loki asked furrowing his eyebrows now looking at Jane, whose lips were parted in surprise a super genius god like Loki would come to her for knowledge.

"A uh, astrophysicist." Jane nodded in confirmation.

Loki mutters the word under his breath, trying to pronounce it correctly. Jane kinda thinks it's cute.

But Loki is a fast learner and by 10 seconds he's got the word pronounce correctly and gives Jane a grin. Jane returns it with a smile and goes over to the table picking up a brown book that has a number of different kinds of constellation drawings and the correct times to see them. Jane remembers how excited she got when she first got it and vowed to make the greatest use of it. She went over to the exit door and motioned for Loki to follow.

* * *

"Wait for it."

Jane said, her voice filled with hope as she and Loki looked up at the starry night. Tonight was a special kind of constellation and Jane was so glad she didn't miss this. Loki keeps looking at the twinkling stars but he turns his attention to a now excited Jane as she smiled.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?"

Jane whispered in awe holding the book open in front of her, still looking up, her eyes searching. For a moment, Loki thinks she's searching for Thor. But by the light in her eye at the stars, he sees that's not the case.

"Yes, Yes it is."

Loki answers his gaze still on Jane. Jane blinks feeling his eerie gaze and turns her head to match it. She tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. A nervous habit she has yet to break. She clears her throat and suddenly sits down on the sandy ground, not caring if she gets dust on her kinda-sort-new dark jeans. Jane's been on a rocker chic style wardrobe for a while since what happened in Greenwich. And motions for Loki to sit next to her, which he does, alittle too close but Jane doesn't mind it one bit surprisingly, even though she doesn't like him.

"Okay, now, since it's spring the stars shift. Atleast, that's what I think."

Jane starts to explain her finger pointing the drawing on the book with a shrug. Looking up every once in a while. Loki kept his gaze on her the entire time, watching her lips move as she explains more of her theories.

"And then when the next spring comes around, it'll shift into this."

Jane said flipping the page and smiling proudly. When she didn't hear Loki answer she turns her head only to be met with a pair of cool lips on hers. She wanted to push him off and yell at him but she didn't have the strength too for one, and secondly, she wasn't sure if she wanted too.

The next thing Jane knew was she clutched the sheets tightly as she felt his tongue exploring her expertly, she felt as if she was going to explode into a million fireworks and stars if he didn't stop, she didn't want him to stop, ever. Jane saw stars when he hit that _spot_. The groans and grunts of the effort he made, made her undone for the 5th time this night, she arched her back high off the sheet as she felt her 6th coming up as she knotted her fingers in his black hair..

"_Jane.."_

* * *

"Maybe you were hallucinating." Darcy suggests the next bright and warm morning, taking a straw and puckering her lips out and putting the straw between her nose and lip, balancing it. Jane lays on the couch with a green comfortable blanket wrapped around her. She lifted her fingertips and touched her lips then quickly shook her head with a forced laugh.

"Yeah, probably."

Darcy hummed along with the radio that was playing the current song: 'I knew you were trouble.'

Jane groaned and lifted the blanket to cover her head. That was the last song she wanted to hear right now. Darcy raised her eyebrows looking over at her friend and stood up going to the kitchen of the RV they both shared, she opened the cabinet and took out the box of cereal Jane had stuffed in there hurriedly.

"I mean, there's no way Loki could have come down on earth, wanted to learn about earth stars, then suddenly you're on cloud nine with tongue action,"

Darcy said shaking her head disbelieving as she poured the cereal into her empty bowl while Jane listened from her little blanket cave. It sounded crazy even to her.

"You guy's don't even like each other, right? He destroyed New york, killed a bunch of people, and betrayed Thor millions of times. And from what you've told me he said he 'liked you'. But I've been reading up on Loki in norse mythology and he is the God of Lies after all, maybe he really hates your guts."

Darcy said simply shrugging pouring the milk and grabbing a silver spoon dropping it into the bowl.

Jane uncovered her head from the blanket taking a deep breath of air and furrowing her eyebrows. Darcy did have a point. But Jane had a feeling Loki wasn't lying. And she also knew what happened was real. The proof ached. Jane sighed deeply and got settled into the couch slowly closing her eyes and determined to go to a peaceful sleep that didn't include norse gods and different realms. She should feel violated, she should feel angry, but she didn't.

But a hard knock on the door broke Jane out of her almost-sleep.

"Hands are full." Darcy called holding her bowl of cereal with both hands and sitting down starting to eat. Jane moved the blanket off of her and stood up with a slight wince.

"You know you could have always put the bowl _down."_

Jane countered earning a smug smile from Darcy who hummed eating another scoop. Jane went over to the RV door and opened it to show Thor, and Loki.

Jane's mouth hung open at the sudden appearance, especially Loki's who grinned at Jane in a way that reminded her of the first time they met whilst rubbing his wrists, Thor must've took his chains off.

"T-Thor, what are you doing here?" Jane said, trying to sound as normal as possible. Thor smiled and waved at Darcy who returned it cheerfully before turning back to Jane.

"Greetings Miss Foster. We thought we stop by and say hello since we're going on our daily hunts, we won't be here very long." Thor said with a shrug peeking inside the RV that was far too small for them. Jane glanced behind herself then back at the two gods and smiled uneasily.

"Well..hello, bye!" Jane said with a bubble of nervous laughter trying to shut the door but a leather-clad boot stopped her.

"Now Miss Foster, that's no way to treat guests."

Loki said in a scolding tone, a knowing glint in his eye that made Jane swallow hard. Thor stormed in and glanced around.

"This looks just as nice as when I first came here." Thor commented with a big smile of the memory, then he made his way to the table Darcy was seated at and sat down next to her roughly making her chair jump.

"Holy shit." Darcy laughed covering her mouth with both hands closing her eyes.

"Thor's a guest, _not _you." Jane said, struggling to keep her tone firm as they both had a what seem to be staring match. Loki won obviously since Jane couldn't take the stare anymore. Loki feigned hurt putting his hand to his chest.

"I'm deeply hurt by that, Miss Foster. After all I have done _for _you."

Jane couldn't have thought her face would get any redder at the memory as she glanced back then at the god in front of her who pushed past her and into the RV.

"Hey, I wasn't asking for you to do..._that."_ Jane hissed quietly as she took Loki by the arm and brought him away from Thor and Darcy. Loki smirked, leaning in and talking just as lowly.

"Of course you were, your body can't lie to you, Jane."

Jane bit her lip hard and rolled her eyes, preparing to leave this conversation when Loki laughed whole-hearted at Jane's annoyance.

"Oh do not pretend you did not enjoy it as much as I did. I am the God of Lies as well, and now you're lying as much as I do."

Jane's hand curled into a fist, hating he was _right_. And if she had the opportunity, she would ask him again. Just as she was about to argue with him he suddenly pressed his lips on hers and Jane responded immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck, which proved difficult how short she was. But Loki wrapped his around her waist picking her up with ease. Jane broke the heated kiss for a moment to gaze at the god with slightly glazed-over eyes breathing slightly hard.

"When you and Thor get back from your trip, come straight back here. Darcy won't be here.."


End file.
